Loves Conditions
by RoryxLoganxLOVE
Summary: Rory left Logan when he asked her to marry him, but now she is pregnant.They get back together, but can that fix eveything? find out! RATING CHANGED IT IS NOW M!
1. Prologue

Prologue

(Rory POV)

** 4 weeks after graduation**

K this is the third time I have thrown up today no bus for me today I don't care if the bus leaves in 2 hours or 2 weeks I'm too sick I argued with myself I had been throwing up now for three days. Maybe I'm sick to all the stress I have been under sense the break up.

I should have just said yes I wanted to get married maybe in a few years but not now I'm just started out my life, I just got my job No it's not fair how can he get to decide we are done without giving me chance to talk.

I couldn't eat for 2 weeks and that's a lifetime in Gilmore time.

But here I am now a month into my trip and I'm sick as a dog. Maybe if I just get to sleep I feel better

When I woke up I realized I must have slept for a few hours because my roommate Abby was back. Abby was a tall Blonde haired, smart, funny girl who I was absolutely glad that I got her as a roommate.

"Oh, good you're up. Ok while I was gone I went to the pharmacy and picked you up a lot of stuff. Tylenol, Crackers, Ginger ale, tissues and I bought a at home spa kit to make at least look better..."

"What are those?" I cut her off mid-sentence when I saw multiple pink and white boxes.

"Oh that, that's not for you its for me actually I picked up a lot of them because I may be pregnant and I just want to be sure I am a bit of a perfectionist as I'm sure you have noticed."

I laughed "Yes I have noticed and thank you for all this you are a great friend" Abby had become one of my best friends after just the second week, when we found we had a common addiction of coffee.

"Well what are best friends for if not to spoil each other"

"So did you and Chris want to have a baby?" I asked casually her and Chris were on again off all the time and if my memory served me correctly I that they were currently on off.

"No, but he is pretty good with kids so if I am, I am not too worried, hey listen I am kind of nervous to take the test so maybe can you take one as well?" she smiled wide as she asked.

"What, why?" I asked incredulously.

"Well I'm Nervous and hey if you are still sick tomorrow I am taking you to the Doctor and this way when they ask you when your last period began you can simply say its ok I Know I'm not pregnant. Oh come on please!"

"No that is so stupid I am not doing it!" I reasoned with her

"Well fine then, how long has it been sense you have had your period?" she asked with a Knowing smile.

"Ugh well f you must know..." I said as I pulled my blackberry out of my purse to look at the last time my period started, ah there it was two weeks ago the number of the calendar was a different color this must be it, as I opened it I got a little bit nervous. The Calendar said June 11 period to start. It didn't say actual period like I always wrote the day I get my period. Uh-oh I mean Logan and I were always careful, but I mean every time you have sex no matter how protected you are there is always that chance.

"Well when was it? Huh?" Abby said a little annoyed that I was making her wait.

"I um well…. maybe I will take that test..."

"Wait really"

"Yeah"

Well three. that was the number of tests I took all but one came out positive. Abby on the other hand took three as well and she had all three come out positive so sense it was only three in the afternoon Abby called an OBGYN and that is how we got here in the waiting room the next day.

Abby was able to get me an appointment at 11:25 with a Dr. Anders and she got one at 11:15 with a Dr. Monessen.

One hour later I was receiving new mom pamphlets and brochures.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" the nurse asked me

"Yes, it's just I didn't think that I would get these for a really long time."

"Most people don't."

I sat there and waited for Abby, I had thought she would be done before me, I was even worried because I was in there so long that I was afraid she would have to wait for me. But it was the other way around I was waiting for her in fact I had been waiting a half hour at this point. Finally she came out with this big smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy and why did it take so long, and why are you just smiling at me?"

"Because I'm pregnant! With Twins!" she said with a huge smile she looked like she couldn't be happier.

"I am too! But with only one not two babies. I'm more scared than anything, why are you so calm?"

"Because I have always wanted kids young, and I took so long because they gave me a sonogram look..." she pulled out the picture and handed it to me. "Aren't they so cute! See that one is a boy and that one is a girl."

"You can't possibly be pregnant enough to know the sex of the babies yet?" I asked

"No I'm only 2 months but it's a feeling in my gut. Like a motherly instinct already kicking in it's so cool, I can't wait to tell Chris. When are you going to tell Logan?"

Logan. Logan, I was going to have to tell Logan, how am I supposed to tell Logan.

"Hey mate, stop being a Debby downer, we should go out tonight find you a girl." Finn told a very hung-over looking Logan.

"Girls! What is the use! They don't want me or love me, or want to spend their life with me because I'm a lame person; I'm a butt faced miscreant!" Logan said he couldn't help it but he seemed to be drunk ever sense _**that day!**_

"Logan I know that it's soon but I mean come on! You can't continue to be drunk!" Colin said

The boys were interrupted by Finns phone going off, Finn looked at the caller and looked up and smiled "excuse me I have to take this in the other room." as he walked over to his bedroom he closed the door "Rory I can't believe you are calling me you do realized I am here with my best friend who just mopes around all day right?"

The other line was silent "Rory are you there?" all the sudden Finn heard the other line fill up with quiet sobs "oh sweetie don't cry I'm sorry what did you need?"

After a few more moments of silence she spoke up "I'm sorry for making him upset I don't want him to be sad!" she continued to cry. "I just need to see him, please Finn can I have that address because I'm sort of in the area..."

"Thank you guys for getting me out of the house it feels good sort of... I just don't feel up to it" Logan complained

"Look Finn I am all for getting Logan out of the house but the mall I mean come on... it's the mall last time we came to the mall to pick up chicks we were in College like our second year of college. Now we are older and this place is filled with like teenage girls, we look like creeps." Colin said stubbornly

"Come on guys there was something I wanted to show you in here," as they kept walking Logan stopped in front of the jewelry store because a nice Rolex caught his eye as Logan was In the Jewelry store a sweet voice caught his attention, it wasn't talking to him mind you it was talking on the phone, it was walking away. Her hair seemed longer even though it had only been about three months sense he had seen her. She walked into a store, that's weird why did she go into a baby store. Before he knew what was happening he realized that he was following her into that baby store.

"Rory" the name slipped out before he could stop it

She dropped the cute yellow and white blanket she was looking at "Logan, Hi how are you?"

Logan looked at her and the blanket and her slightly larger belly and he noticed her chest was a little bit larger "why are you in this store?"

"Well Logan this isn't exactly how I wanted to tell you but I'm pregnant"

"Is the baby mine?" he asked

"Of course it is why you would ask that!" she asked mad

"Well Rory we haven't had sex in about 4 months"

"Well Logan I'm about three Months pregnant" she said calmly

Logan got a little bit closer to her, he was about to place his hand on her stomach but then snatched his hand away when he got close. He hadn't realized how much he missed just being around her until he saw her again.

The Motion didn't go unnoticed by Rory. How am I supposed to have a baby with this man if he can't bear to touch me? "I won't bite, you can touch her" I said kind of quietly. He just looked up at me and smiled

"It's a girl?" He seemed to beam at me. I had never seen him smile so big.

I smiled back at him "No, Well I don't know yet, I mean there is a 50/50 chance that peanut is a girl" I said to him. I slowly took the blanket I had been holding and took it to the register but as I was getting my wallet out of my purse, Logan pulled my hand away and just put his black card down. But as he pulled my hand away he continued to hold it. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. As I was waiting for the receipt my stomach growled.

Logan just started to laugh. "Come on lets go to the food court" he said while placing his hand on my stomach. "I have to keep my girls feed" he said while pulling me along.

I smiled "your girls huh" I said with an amused smile on my face.

"Well only if that's ok with you two?" He asked me

I just smiled "yes but under one condition." I said smiling

"What" he questioned

"You have to kiss me right now." I said. I hoped he would kiss me, I could see the amused expression on his face. "Well are those terms acceptable"

"Ace" He said as he pulled me closer "I was hoping you would ask" just as he finished his sentence, he pulled me close and tenderly placed his lips on mine.


	2. Fights and maybe baby

I wish that was the way it stayed. But of course it didn't after I had the girls we started to fight. Not just a little bit, a lot, I mean a lot. I mean I look back now I know that it was because I was sleep deprived and he was under a lot of pressure from his father…

"_Logan! I asked you to do one simple thing, pick up more diapers on your way home! How hard is that?"_

"_Rory are you unable hear! I just walk into the house expecting a kiss and welcome home sweetie, but NO! I walk in and you just yell, yell" I looked at him and he had dark circles under his eyes he is exhausted. But I am too! I stay home with twins all day long! I am tired too! I have to get up with the baby at night because HE is too tired to get up with him!_

"_Well guess what buddy, you aren't exactly a ray of sunshine either!" He is really one to talk because I haven't left the house in over three months! He at least gets to socialize with people! The only person or should I say people I see these days are him and our son! Our son. I love him so much. Words can't describe how much I love him. Brody Taylor Huntzburger. He is so cute. He looks just like his father. He has his daddy's blond hair and when he was born he had my blue eyes but they are slowly but surely turning brown just like his fathers. I walked over and picked him up; he had started to cry because of the yelling. "Look at what you have done I had just gotten him to sleep Logan!" I whisper yelled. I rubbed his back up and down and kind of jumped in place to calm him down finally when he stopped crying Logan started to talk again._

"_You're right that was my goal to get him upset" he took him from me. Of course as soon as he took Brody he smiled as big a smile as a three month old can have. Ugh it annoyed me so much that as soon as Logan touched him he was the happiest baby you had ever seen. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have to come home to you!" I could tell he regretted it the moment he said but that didn't matter now what mattered is he said it. So he must have on some subconscious level he felt it right? "Rory I didn't mean…" _

"_Oh no, you did. If that's how you feel then you don't have too anymore" I grabbed Brody and hastily made my way up the stairs to pack a bag For me and Brody all the while Logan was behind me saying how sorry he was. "Rory listen I didn't mean it please don't leave. You can't leave I love you doesn't that mean anything? Come on Ace"_

"_NO! Don't you dare call me Ace like nothing is wrong! You don't get to do that! You can't just sit here and say sorry and act like its ok. Because it's not! You said you didn't want me! How am I supposed to feel about that? Just go screw your secretary!" I was crying at this point. The tears were making it hard for me to put Brody's clothes in his bag, not to mention Logan taking them back out after I put them in. "Logan stop!" I grabbed the clothes that he had in his hand and shoved them into the bag. "I'm leaving so stop!"_

"_No! You don't get to just leave! You don't get to just leave! We need to talk," His face was going softer. "Rory, come on don't leave, Please. I want you here with me. It just kind of slipped out! You know that I love you. Please stay with me. Please." He was looking at me with those big brown eyes and I knew I couldn't stay, but the more I looked into his eyes the more my resolved melted away. I had to get out of there. I turned away. I grabbed Brody's car seat, and went to take body away from Logan. But when I turned around and Logan was starring at our son. I saw a longing in his eyes. But I had to leave and I wouldn't leave without my son. Then I felt horrible leaving. How could I take Brody from Logan and vice versa? "Alright do you want to take him to the car or me?" I said and it sounded sadder then I had expected._

"_I want to take him, I don't know the next time I will see him." He said icily. Ok I deserved that, but it still hurt._

"_Logan we will be back in a few days." I said while we walked down the hall and into the garage. _

_"Where will you be? I mean In case I want to see my son, not your son, OUR son." I could tell he was pissed off but hey so was I. He the one who said he didn't want me._

"_Logan, Look I will be at my mother's ok. We will be fine." He placed Brody in the car and walked over to me. "Look you know I love you. But we need a break from each other; you and I both know that." He pulled me close to him and I wrapped my arms around him. _

"_I don't want you to go." He said pulling me even closer to him. "Stay with me" it broke my heart but I knew that I couldn't stay. I mean how could I?_

"_I know but I have to. We will be back by Thursday. Alright?" I said he nodded then, I kissed his cheek, got in the car started it up and looked back at Logan. "I love you too. But we need our space and I think this is best." _With that I drove away. I had hoped the time apart would help us. And it would have if not for some interferences.

My mother. Oh my mother we have a great relationship. But she never exactly loved Logan. I mean she tried, and when we were dating she put up with him and even though he wasn't her favorite person she put up with him because I loved him. But then when he asked me to marry him and I said No and he walked away she never really forgave him. When I told her I was pregnant she simply said _"Please tell me, it's a man you met on the campaign trail."_ When she found out it was Logan's she wasn't too keen on me being pregnant. But she told me _"Well sweetie I am happy for you and I will love my grandbaby even if the baby was conceived by a demon spawn." _ She never really was kind to Logan when we moved in together. She stopped coming to our house unless she knew Logan was at work or out of town. So if I wanted to see her I had to drive to Starshollow, which by the way is like a 2 hour drive. Logan always was nice, but he never wanted to go see her with me but I really couldn't blame him. She was horrible to him; in his defense he never said anything back when she was being mean to him. When I was staying with my mother she kind of put a wedge between us.

"_So he told you he wished he didn't have to come home to you?" She asked incredulously while I finished buttoning up my shirt and started to burp Brody. _

"_Yes, but he didn't mean it I don't think. He has been really stressed at work, I mean I probably am not the best thing to come home to, I men I am always tired and I mean to him when he gets home. I think we need to just get some time apart." I said. I mean he really wasn't totally at fault. _

"_Whoa! No! Don't let him off the hook that easily because guess what he is just a spoiled brat!" she seethed. "He has grown up being able to do whatever he wants, saying whatever he wants, and acting however he wants. Well not anymore, he has a son! One of the responsablitly that comes with being a parent is respecting your Childs mother. He hasn't respected you sense he walked away all those months ago!" she opened her phone and started to walk away. _

"_Mom! What are you doing?" I asked fearing her answer_

"_What does it look like I'm doing? I am calling Logan." I ran up to her and grabbed the phone and hit the end button. _

"_No! You don't get to call him! He doesn't deserve you calling him and yelling at him! He is already sitting at home and sulking because I just left with his baby. He needs time to think and I don't want you calling him and yelling at him." I told her but she didn't seem to listen because she grabbed the phone back and kept pushing me away while she had a very colorful talk with Logan. When I finally grabbed the phone I tried to talk to him to fix what she had just said. "Logan, I'm so sorry I tried to…" _

"_Whatever Rory I'm done!" he cut me off_

_I had to sit down "what?" I asked scared_

"_You heard me! I am done putting up with her Rory. I can't take it anymore I have done nothing to her! All I ever do is try! But No! Nothing I do is good enough for her. Look I get that she is your best friend and such but come on! "He took a breath and I took my chance to speak_

"_Logan I didn't tell her any of that I'm so sorry I don't want you to think that I think what she told you! I promise!" I waited for his response which took a few minutes _

"_Rory, I done dealing with her, you know I will always love you but I'm done with her!" He said aggravated. _

"_Logan what are you saying?" I asked puzzled_

"_I guess I'm saying choose." He said_

What was I supposed to say to that? Choose. Choose between my best friend and my Husband. I didn't know what to do so I figured it would be better if I didn't stay with my mother. I was not going back to my place because Logan was there so I went to Abby's. She lives near me and Logan. Actually she lives with Finn. You see when she told Chris he wasn't totally thrilled. He told her to get an abortion. She left him and moved in with me and Logan. But when she was living with us when she met Finn and Colin, for Finn it was love at first site. But he was nervous that She was with the father of her children, when he found out she left him he was overjoyed. She really liked him too and they dated for 4 months when Finn asked her to move in. When Abby gave birth he went to the hospital with her and told her that he would accept the babies as his own. Abby gave birth on December 15, to two beautiful baby girls, Ashlee and Maci. The girls looked a lot like Abby too.

"_Thanks for letting me crash here a few days." I said after I had finally gotten Brody to sleep in the girls' room. _

"_Sweetie it's not a problem you know that you are always welcome here." She said while giving me a hug._

"_Yeah love after everything you have done for us. You my darling are everything to us." He said while coming over to hug me._

(F POV)

After I walked into the other room I took out my cell phone and called Logan. After a few rings he answered.

"Hello" he answered. He sounded drunk

"Mate she is here with us"

"Oh SHE is, is she? Well I don't care what she does evidently I'm a good for nothing spoiled brat."

"Did she say that?"I asked, knowing that because he was drunk he was over exaggerating

"Her mom did"

"Well Logan, she loves you."

"Yea, yea whatever"

"Ok well how about how she feels?"

"I don't care!"

(A POV)

"Look at the cute dresses I got Ashlee and Maci!" just as I handed her the dresses the door bell rang as I got up to get it I could hear Ashlee starting to cry. Finn walked in and said "I'll get the baby" "and ill get the door" he is so cute I kissed him then got the door. "Steph and Colin I wasn't expecting you guys, come in!"

"Thank you" Steph said while she walked in

"Steph you dyed your hair! Now I'm the only blonde!" I fake cried

"Well blondes may have more fun but brunettes are smart and I want my kids to think im Smart."

"Your kids? Steph are you pregnant?" Rory asked standing up 

"YES!" she squealed. We all jumped up hugging and congratulating them. Steph was having a baby! Her first baby. And maybe someone else was too…..

**AU:**

**Thanks for reading! Please comment! Pics on my profile!**


	3. wedding day blues

(L POV)

Here I am, drowning my sorrows in whiskey. I like whiskey, I didn't like it the first time I drank it a few hours ago. But now I like it. Anyway, I am sitting here because I just basically was left by Rory. Rory. Yes I know I was the reason, and I get that I shouldn't have said it because I hated myself as soon as the words were uttered out of my mouth. But the only reason we were even fighting was because of my father….

"_Laura, I'm leaving for today finish up what you are doing then you can go home early be with your family like me." I said smiling. I love having a family especially with Rory, the only girl I ever really loved._

"_Sure, Mr. Huntzburger, oh and don't forget to pick up the diapers, Rory called and she seemed really stressed, so maybe pick her up a gift or something to cheer her up." She said and I realized why she was my favorite secretary, Rory had thought that I had cheated on her with Laura while she was pregnant. Well Rory was super hormonal while she was pregnant. And one day she thought I had cheated on her because Laura had kissed my cheek and some lipstick was still there when I got home. It hadn't helped that I had gotten home late that night. Rory has never really liked Lauren ever sense. _

"_Thank you for reminding me Laura, this is why you're my favorite!" I laughed as I walked out. When I had finally pulled out of the parking garage my phone starting ringing, I smiled instantly thinking it was Rory, but then my smile turned very quickly when I saw it was my father. "Yes, father" well let's just say it wasn't a kind conversation with my father. He went on to tell me the disappointment I was with my life and how I was killing are business, the whole time I was mad at m father I couldn't wait to get home. So I forgot the diapers, sue me! I was freaking out at my father for 25 minutes and being yelled at and I just wanted to come home to my ace to let her make me feel all better I had finally pulled up. I grabbed my suitcase and my keys and walked into the house. I opened the door to see toys everywhere the kitchen was a mess and I saw piles of clothes that had just come out of the dyer but had yet to be folded. _

"_Ace, where are you?" I asked "are you in the pile of clothes?" I joked when she appeared I realized she didn't like it._

"_Logan I am sorry if I am only one women, I'm sorry I don't want a nanny like your mother! And I m sorry that I can't fold the laundry because YOUR son keeps crying!" she yelled _

"_Whoa calm down it was just joke sweetheart." I laughed. She seemed less than thrilled_

"_Where are the diapers?" she questioned _

"_I forgot to get them, sorry." I tried it didn't work as you already know._

So then I ended up saying things I regretted and she left. I knew she would be back but still I hated that she left so I turned to my friend alcohol. I wanted my best friend Mr. scotch but I finished it. So I drank the last of the vodka, (we only crack that out when Rory feels a little naughty). So know I am on my second best friend Mr. Whiskey. I started on that when I got that oh so colorful phone call from Lorelai. I'm sorry if I'm tired of being told I am a bad person, but I mean come on. I get that Rory loves her mom and I don't so I won't understand there bond, but there is only so much a guy can take. I get home from am long day at work and she will go see her mom even when I want to just hang out with my wife, is that a crime? But no matter what I do Lorelai is always the number one priority. And I love that she has the relationship with her mom that I never had with my parents but I mean cant I come first ever once in a while? I get it her mom hates me for making her move to new York, but we don't live that far away and yes I get that it wasn't ideal but Rory said she didn't mind. The only one that minded was Lorelai and let me tell you I heard a earful from her about how I was ruining her daughter. I'm done being second place to my mother in law who ruined my wedding day…

"_Ok boys now Finn I know you wanted to be my best man but remember me and Rory decided it would be nice to not have any drunken by man speeches." I said. It was true we had, had this discussion a few weeks ago when we were still planning. Rory and I had decided to get married, she wanted to get married before the pregnancy became super noticeable. So this is us getting married at her being five months pregnant. She surprisingly isn't showing that much, she just looks like she has more curves and bigger boobs. (Which I am reaping the benefits from by the way.)_

"_I know and I understand, Know Finn just gets the drunken speeches" he laughed_

"_How did that happen again, Steph is going to kill me!" a very annoyed Colin asked_

"_You pulled the shortest straw." I smiled happily. It was true Colin really had pulled the shortest straw._

"_Alright boys, time to get out there" Richard said as he popped his head into the door, as we all started to walk out Richard stopped me. "Logan wait a second I want to talk to you."_

_That is never good! "Oh yeah sure." I said nervously_

"_Hey no need for nerves in here because when you are out there it will be nervous enough,"_

"_Well that doesn't make me nervous at all." I joked._

"_Look Logan I know your parents aren't coming today but I thought I could talk your real fast about how hard marriage is."_

"_What this is encouragement?" I asked_

"_Just wait for it. Anyway marriage is hard it's a lot of give and take and it really hurts sometime, but Logan listen the hard times come but after today you will be connected to Rory and she to you! For every really hard time I would say there are at least ten really good times, and I just want to let you know don't give up, look at me I have been married for a very long time. Don't give up persist, push through and you guys will make it." He finished_

"_Thank you, Richard it means a lot to me that you are willing to talk to me about this stuff" I stated "oh Richard I'm nervous for when she comes out I mean what do I do, everyone will be staring at us?"_

"_Logan, just stare at her because even though everyone will be staring at her, she will be staring at you."_

"_Ok thank you, it's time to go right?"_

"_yes it is, alright son get out there!" he patted my back as I walked by, when I found Colin and Finn standing by the door I simply nodded and there we were walking out to the altar, I was getting married. All the brides maids came out, then Rory. She looked gorgeous her hair was pretty an up, and her dress was very loose and it was flowing as she walked down the aisle. I was the only one that could tell she was pregnant only because I could see her more curvy body. She looked gorgeous. And I get to have her for the rest of my life. No man ever gets to touch her ever again but me. Finally when Christopher handed her over to me I couldn't help my smile growing larger. Her hands were in mine, and I couldn't be happier. The pastor was there speaking and I couldn't pay attention. I was lost in Rory's eyes finally we said our vows and the pastor said "you may now kiss the bride" and slowly I bent down to her, Rory's hands wound around my neck while our lips touched. There were cheers and I was about to pull apart when Rory tried to deepen the kiss. Ever sense Rory hit the second trimester, she has been a little more frisky. Which I had no problem with but I figured Rory wouldn't want us to go this far in front of all her friends and family. So I pulled back, and leaned into her ear, and whispered "save that for later tonight." I pulled away and started to laugh as she started to blush realizing what she did. We walked back down the aisle again hand in hand and as soon as we got out of the crowd and into the secluded hallway we were supposed to go down and get are pictures taken she pushed me against the wall. _

"_Logan we are married!" she squealed_

"_I know! I'm so happy Ace! Nothing can bring me down with you by my side." I smiled and started to laugh I loved her so much and now she was finally mine, just mine. "and did you see, my parents came, I dint think I would care if they didn't come but I'm so glad they were here"_

"_I saw and I'm so happy for you!" then she kissed me, well more like attacked me, but I didn't really mind I mean hey this my wife this isn't bad anymore. Her grandparents wouldn't be allowed to be upset we were having sex now. I mean now I am expected to have sex with her. So I started to push her against eh wall. And we were in a heavy make-out session when she started to tug on my shirt and I stopped. "Ace, the pictures we need to go." She started pouting, "oh come on don't give me that face!" I said and started to laugh. I kissed that pout right off her face. _

_We took our pictures and we were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzburger, we were sitting next to each other and she let me feel the baby moving around. I was so happy then the troubles started. The speeches were coming up Colin did a great job and Finn did one too his was a good comedic relief. Then my parents did one to which I was very nervous but they did there speech with kind words and how they were sorry for the way they treated Rory in the past. But then Chris did one and he was up there scaring me straight and then Lorelai went up. _

"_Hi everyone!" something was wrong she seemed really happy like too happy then she took another swig of her wine. Uh oh she is drunk. "Well as you can see I am Rory's mother, and her best friend. Well I used to be her best friend but you see Logan there" she pointed to me "yeah him he stole her from me." Everybody started to get uncomfortable, I looked over at Rory and she just looked back at me with the same amount of shock that everyone else had. "Well you see I never liked Logan, he cheated on Rory did any of you know that?" I started to fidget in my seat while gasps sang out throughout the room. _

"_Rory stop her!" I half whispered _

"_oh but that isn't even the best part, you all know I hated her and jess well when Logan was out of town once she kissed jess and I thought YES she is leaving that douche bag for jess, but know she ran right back to Logan." I froze, words kept running through my mind, Rory, kissing, jess, cheating! How could this have happened, all I know is I have to get out of here. _

"_Excuse me" I said simply to Rory and I walked outside_

"_Logan!" I heard Rory calling after me_

"_Rory how could you!" I yelled_

"_Rory huh, you only ever call me Rory if you're really upset" _

"_Well yes, you cheated on me!"_

"_Logan, I didn't really cheat on you! I kissed him! Ok, you cheat on me! It was a mutual kiss but I broke it off, because I love you!" she kept pleading and all I did was pull away and keep walking. _

_Finally she got herself in front of me and stopped me. "Look I love you what more can I do?"_

"_You could have told me Rory. I can't believe you! And with jess I mean come on! "_

"_Look I forgave you for sleeping with those girls, and I pushed jess away cant you forgive me?" she looked up at me with those bambi eyes of hers and she did have a point. _

"_Yeah I can forgive you, but I don't know about your mom" I said quietly_

"_I understand she has been crazy this past week and ill talk to her about the speech, I'm so sorry babe." She wrapped her arms around my waist. I took off my jacket and put it on her shoulders. Then I kissed the top of her head. _

_"Come on let's get back inside." I silently drug her back into the room_

There you have it, you can see how she ruined my wedding I almost let Rory that night and ever sense then I haven't totally trusted her, I mean how could I? So here I am in the position I'm in and all I want is to be with Rory and our son just the three of us, but a woman who is wrecking our marriage keeps butting in and butting me out.


	4. A New Day

(R POV)

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard a crying baby. UGH! And I wanted to sleep in today. Wait a minute, that isn't my baby crying. Uh, ok so if it isn't Brody then it's either Maci or Ashlee. Oh Come on Abby get your child. The babies crying only kept getting louder. And then another baby started crying. This cry I knew very well. Ugh I have to get up, or maybe if I stay silent he will stop. Nope it didn't work. He only got louder.

"Ok, baby boy" I said as I stood to go and get him. He was bawling, and flailing his arms back and forth. I picked him up and tried to sooth him, but in the mornings usually only Logan can stop him. I looked at the clock. It was 6:30 am. Yup this would be the time that Brody would wake up me and Logan and I would wake up. But only Logan can get him to stop crying in the morning. And then I started to cry. Logan I missed Logan. All I need is Logan, but last night I heard what he said to Finn. He didn't care what I was doing or where I was. All I needed was Logan. And I Ran away from him and now he doesn't want me to come back. Whoa were did that come from. That was mood swing if I ever saw one and I'm crying? Really? It's almost like when I was preg…..pregnant. No, I couldn't be pregnant. I mean Brody is only like 5 months old. I can't think about this right now, right now I need to focus on getting Brody to calm down so I can't be crying myself. I need to go home, I can't stay here anymore.

"Ok, ok Brody, buddy you need to calm down or you're going to drive our momma crazy!" I said in a little kid voice and he started to laugh. Ok good the noise is over. I quickly gathered all of our clothes and quickly told Abby we were going.

"Only if our sure you are ok. I don't want to sent you away then on the way home you start to cry and get yourself in an accident." She said seriously

I simply laughed "Yes, I'm sure thank you for being a concerned friend, but me and login need to talk, and I need to go home to do that." I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Again thank you, oh and don't forget about the engagement party for just the girls' tomorrow night!"

"Yeah, yeah be safe." She said as I shut the door, I quickly put Brody in the car and got in myself.

As I drove through the town I knew that I had about 15 minutes before I would face Logan. Well that is as long as he is home and not hangover at Collins house or worse a girl's house. No, I couldn't think that way. This is Logan, I know he would never cheat on me … again, but that was so long ago and he thought that we were broken up and I have forgiven him. Ok I just passed Colin and Stephanie's house so I have about 5 more minutes. Ok I have to prepare myself for a fight. I don't want Brody there if we are going to fight. I know I can drop him off at Stephanie's. It will give them practice sense she is pregnant, I'm so happy for her. When I had finally called Steph and dropped Brody off it had taken about 15 minute and now I am pulling into my driveway. I quickly pushed my garage door button and pulled the car in. I got to the door. "Ok deep breathes Rory come on."

I opened the door and I was overcome with quietness. Not silence but quietness. I walked through the kitchen and the living room, then up the stairs. I walked past Brody's room, then into Logan and mines. I knew as soon as I walked into the bedroom that Logan was in the shower. So I sat on our bed and waited, and waited he was taking a very long shower. And finally the shower turned off, and Logan walked out with a towel hanging loose around his waist. When he saw me he jumped and the towel fell a little bit lower showing the top of the beautiful V that pointed to his most prized possession.

"Ace you scared me!" he said shocked and holding his hand to his heart

"Yeah well I thought we needed to talk." Oh my Gosh! He is so distracting! I am usually more composed I mean I see his little friend all the time, I mean me and Logan have a FANTASTIC sex life. I am supposed to be mad at him, but all I can think about is jumping him right here and now.

"Yeah, look Ace I'm really sorry I shouldn't have said what I said." He started to walk closer to me

"No, Logan I'm sorry, I over reacted! I was tires and cranky and we both said things we didn't mean." Oh man! Don't come closer or I will lose my resolve. Why am I so horny today I just saw him yesterday!

"Look I think we both said things we didn't mean. So I am asking your forgiveness. Please baby?" Now he walked over and put his hands around me. Around my waist to be more specific. I'm done now, I know it and he knows it.

I looked up at him sheepishly. "Yeah, I forgive you, on one condition" I said mischievously

"And what would that be?" he smiled

"Lose the towel" I said. I felt the towel drop and he kissed me, I could feel him smiling against my lips as he pushed me down onto the bed.

(A POV)

"Finn!" I yelled, ugh I needed his help and all he could do lay on the couch and watch the video games.

"What?" he said simply. While throwing another fistful of popcorn in his mouth

I took a few deep breaths so I could calm myself "I have asked, now 5 times to come help me get the girls together, because my engagement party is in 3 hours and it takes me an hour to get there, and I have to go to Colin and Stephanie's because she is driving me and Rory. So please help me" I said calmly

"Sweetheart, calm down, the girls can just stay with me love." He said as if it was as easy as that

"Oh really" I said

"Yes love just calm yourself"

"Finn, the girls are going to your parents house because they haven't seen them in like 2 months, they need to see their grandparents. "How could he be so inconsiderate?

"Well, Love, they aren't really the girls' grandparents" he said seaming a little upset

"What?" I said a bit upset

"Well they aren't biologically my girls so … they aren't the grandparents"

"I'm glad to know that's the way you feel" and I walked away. I mean yes they aren't his babies but he always said he loved them as his own. I mean Chris was a big ass. Chris didn't want them and now Finn didn't want them. Would anybody ever want my girls or me?

"No Abby!" he was running after me, I wasn't having any of it.

"Look Finn, I don't really care what you have to say" I couldn't believe him.

"It has nothing to do with me! I love you guys! You know that I think of them as my own" he pleaded "But in their minds I am ruining there and my life"

"Wow this is really helping you!" I couldn't help it I just didn't want to be there

"Ok stop!" he yelled, I flinched "I love you and I'm not letting you walk out of my life with my kids ok!"

I smiled, he did love me "ok" I said simply

"What?" he said incredulously

"What" I said moving closer to him

"You were screaming at me two seconds ago, and now you are all lovey dovey" he said angrily

"Ok, I know but Finn listen to me" I tried as he walked into our bedroom "in my shoes, you could just pick up and decided that this is all too much for you and leave."

"Do you really think that" he said almost mad

"Look I know you wouldn't do that but you have nothing holding you here you haven't even given me a ring yet you tell people we are engaged but you have never proposed" I said and I had started to cry

"Abby, I never thought you felt that way, but I want you to know that I consider those girls to be mine, I have never once thought they weren't. Ok?" he said wrapping his arms around me

I couldn't talk because I was still crying but I nodded, "I love you Finn" I managed through my tears

"I love you too, love" and with that he kissed me

(S POV)

So this morning Rory left Brody off for me and Colin to watch while she and Logan duke it out. But I we were having a sonogram today. I was so excited I am only about three months pregnant but we get to hear the heartbeat and everything for the first time.

I walked into the living room to Colin playing with Brody. It was so cute because Brody and Colin were both laughing, maybe this is what life will be like from now on. Colin will be such a good daddy. Oh speaking of we need to call Rory and Logan so that we could leave for the sonogram. I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

(R POV)

"Logan! Yes right there, Oh My God!" Logan was thrusting in and out of Rory. He was trailing kisses down her neck when the phone started ringing

"Leave it this is some of my best work" he said through heavy breaths

"What if it's about … Ah yes…the baby?" she said but it was shaky and uneven

"Uh just get it" she said but he continued what he was doing

"Hello" she tried as evenly as she could

"Rory are you ok?" Steph asked concerned

"Yeah I'm just um doing some heavy lifting" Logan starting laughing "Logan!" Rory starting laughing

"Right, ok that seems hard, I can hear you panting, almost like a dog, Funny" Steph said in a knowing voice

"Um, Steph was there something you need?" Rory asked trying to get her to the point

"Ah yeah we are having a sonogram today and I was wondering what time you could get Brody?" she asked

"Oh, yeah hold on a second let me ask Logan" Rory put the phone down on the bed

"Hey what time do you want to get Brody?" Rory asked while trying not to moan as he continued to kiss down her body and stopping to suck at certain areas

Logan wasn't really paying attention to anything Rory was saying he was just so focused on the goal he had in mind, but when Rory said it again it go this attention

"Ace, I'm doing some of my best stuff here" he said more than a little frustrated "I don't care when we pick up Brody to answer your question" he said continuing what he was doing earlier

Rory picked up the phone again and told Stephanie they would be over in like 20 minutes

"Ok good you hung up the phone" Logan said, starting to kiss down my neck

"Well actually," Rory said while rolling off of Him

"Ugh Ace Come on" Logan said while throwing his hands up in the air

"Well now I'm thinking about Brody and I'm not really in the mood" she said

"Ace!"

**Thanks for reading I know this chapter is a little weird but that's ok. Also I have pics on my profile, thank you again and please review!**


	5. Sex Talk

(S POV)

Rory, Abby and Steph were at a little Café in New York. It was the girls day out that they usually did once a week but hadn't for almost a month just because everyone's been so busy.

"Guys, I'm glad that we are doing this again, it's been like what almost a month?" I said

"Yeah I think it has, holy crap how in the hell did we let it get that long?" Abby said

"I don't know but we can't let it get this long again, so what has everyone been up to lately?" Rory asked

"Well me and Colin found out the sex of the baby" I said excitedly. Both girls let out shrieks of happiness

"Well?" Rory asked impatiently

"Do you want to know?" I asked while laughing

"Yes!" they both said

"Well… IT'S A BOY!" I shouted

Each of them congratulated me and we were all jumping up and down laughing and I started to cry, Damn hormones.

"Now I have husbands for both of my girls!" Abby exclaimed

"Yeah that's if I ever let Brody out of the house!"

"Brody is a little heart breaker" I exclaimed

"Just like his daddy" Rory said sadly

"So speaking of his daddy, how are you and Logan?" Abby asked

"Oh haven't you heard Rory has been doing some heavy lifting lately" I started to laugh "AKA some heavy lifting of Logan" I finished

"Oh Rory and Logan are getting along then huh?" Abby said happily

"Oh my God you guys I cannot believe we are talking about this"

"Well believe it baby!" abbey stated

"Yeah so how has _it_ been?"

"Steph!" Rory said as she was getting redder

"Well come on Colin refuses to do anything he Is afraid of hurting the baby so you got to give me some info" I said. It was true Colin would give out. He was so nervous that he was going to hurt the baby in some way. Which was annoying and cute at the same time. I mean I love that he is so attentive to the baby, but on the other hand a girl has need especially sense I have like twice as many hormones going through my system.

"That's so cute!"' Abby said

"Ok Rory spill' I said

"fine… it's been really" she got this goofy grin on her face "great, I mean you've seen Logan, I have one hot husband and let me tell you, even though I don't like that he was a player and basically a man whore, all those past experiences have really paid off" she started to laugh

"I bet" Abby said " I feel the same way about Finn" uh oh I don't like were this is going "I mean I thought I would hate that he slept around but now I just realize it was all for my benefit in the end"

"Oh god, no more talk about Finn in bed, gross!" I said while Rory started to laugh

(F POV)

All of the boys were at Finn and Abby's house with the kids. Brody was crawling around with the girls in the play room that connected off of the family room downstairs were all the boys were.

"You now I cannot believe that we are under 30 and have kids"

"I know it's crazy" Logan said

"I am nervous"

"Colin you will be a good dad, if it's a girl you will be a stick in the ass but you will be good" I said

"Finn you have two girls!"

"I Know but that's the way I am already and I'm not that protective of well anybody really, well I mean besides them oh and Abby"

"What about Rory?" Logan asked

"Ok her too but she is like my little sister"

"Ah but she isn't and I distinctly remember you yelling at me when you found out we had sex"

"You know Finn I don't know why you wouldn't think that they were having sex, it is Logan after all"

"Well Colin it is Love after all" I said in a mocking tone

"That is true" Colin said

"Hey Ace may be shy and conservative but she isn't that way in bed let me tell you…"

"STOP TAKLING" I said cutting him off and putting my hands on my ears

All of a sudden a baby starting to cry and I listened and realized it wasn't one of mine.

"That's not mine, Logan you are up"

"On it" Logan got up and went into the other room to pick up Brody

"He's a good dad, you are too Finn"

"Thank you Colin" as I finished Logan walked back in with a tear stained Brody

"Brody wanted to be in here with the boys I think" Logan was sitting by Colin and Brody was leaning over as to say he wanted Colin to hold him

"Hi buddy you want to sit in Uncle Colin's lap?" Colin asked Brody

"See Colin you will be a good dad" Logan said

"I hope so" then my phone started to ring, I looked down at my caller ID and it said 'you're soon to be wife'

"Its Abby I'll be right back" I said as I walked in to the other room

"Hello?"

"Hi babe, I was just checking on you guys"

"Well thank you, we are fine"

"That's good I think we will be coming home soon, I assume the other boys are there too right?"

"Yeah they are"

"Well Steph picked us all up so I'll just have her drop everyone off at our house"

"That's fine with me"

"Ok I will let you go"

"Ok I love you"

"Love you too" she said with a little laugh "I'll be home in like 20 minutes"

"Ok drive safe"

And she hung up. I walked back into the room to find Brody on the ground sitting behind Maci and holding her hand. My jaw dropped, my baby girl was only 9 months old and she was holding a boys hand. Then as if on cue Brody leaned in (basically he started to fall) and kissed Maci. My jaw dropped even more. Before I knew what I was doing I ran over and picked up Maci to get her away from that boy! Of course as soon as I did Brody started to cry and Logan scaled at me.

"Finn look what you did!"

"He kissed my baby girl!"

"Finn they aren't even one"

"Well you know what they say like father like son" Colin chipped in

Logan just started to laugh

"Well this one is starting young"

"Speaking of…"Colin trailed off

"Speaking of what?" Logan asked right back

"Well I had a question for you guys"

"Mate, if you are starting your period you can tell us"

"Finn shut up!"

"Fine what is it?"

"Well I had a question for you guys"

"You all ready said that"

"Well its kind of hard to ask"

"Why?"

"Because, it's about sex"

"Oh, mate if you are having troubles down there"

"It is nothing like that Finn!" Colin cut him off

"Well what is it then?" Logan asked

"Well it's just that when Rory and Abby were pregnant, did you ... You know feel awkward about having sex with the baby right there"

"No" Logan said really simply

"What do you mean?" Colin asked

"When Rory was pregnant, it was some of the best sex of my life" he said while smiling

"Really?"

"yes I mean she was very pregnant and hormonal and she wanted it all the time, I would never know what to expect, was it going to be angry sex, because ah that turns me on so much"

"I mean ok I get that but you didn't think it was weird to have a baby right there?"

All of a sudden Logan said No the same time that I said yes.

"Finn it grossed you out too?"

"Yeah it did, I mean I would over think it and it scared me that I would hurt the girls because well besides being an animal in bed"

"Oh gross" Colin interrupted

"Ok, well it weirded me out, so much that we didn't have sex until she was almost eight months Prego."

"You waited. I mean … you?" Logan asked shocked

"Yes and I mean we met when she was pregnant, so it kind of creped me out, but then I got over it, its mind over matter" he laughed "but after we started to have sex believe me I loved it, I kind of wish she was still pregnant"

"Oh man I do to sometimes, I mean Rory though"

"So it was really great? I mean when they are pregnant?"

"Yes!" they both said

As if on cue all three of the girls walked in, all of the boys' faces lit up. (No matter what they have told you, they are so wiped.

"Hey babe, where are the girls?" Abby said after coming over and giving me a kiss

"They are in the play room"

"Ok good, so did you have any problems?"

"Well besides finding out that Love's son over there is a player and isn't allowed to be alone with her ever again" he said over dramatically

"What are you talking about" Rory asked confused

"Your son he, he, he..." unable to get it out, Logan helped him out

"Brody kissed Maci" Logan said looking up at Rory who was sitting on Logan's lap

"That's so cute" Abby said with awe in her eyes

"Like father like son I guess huh" Rory said while looking at Logan

"It's like I said when you guys have your son then we can set up him and Ashlee"

"Yeah, I just can't wait to have the baby" Steph answered

"Is nobody else upset here?"Finn asked

"Sweetie listen, they aren't even one it doesn't mean anything, I mean it's something we can make fun of them for the rest of their lives but I mean come on" Abby said soothingly

"Fine, fine I will be in the play room with the people who understand me" he said making a dramatic exit

"Finn they aren't even one yet and you relate to them?"

"Yes" he shouted back

"Always the dramatic one" Logan laughed

"Steph are you ready to go?" Colin asked

"Yeah sure"

"Ok then guys we better get going"

"Bye!"

(C POV)

"Hey staph can you come in here please?" I shouted to my wife

"What is it Colin?" she said as she walked into the bedroom where I was

"Well I thought I would give you a message id that's ok with you that is" he said jokingly

She looked shocked "Steph are you ok?" I asked and walked over to her

"Yeah, it's just did you just say if it's ok with me?"

I started to laugh "yes I did, I assume I should take that as a yes"

"Yes!"

"Ok good, now take of your clothes and lay on the bed"

"Colin are you just trying to get me naked?" she laughed as she was pulling off her shirt and I helped her with the pants and her panties that were so hot

"No, I'm giving you a message … this is just a perk" I said while showing her where I wanted her on the bed

After she was lying on the bed Colin swiftly took off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers, while he came up and straddled her back.

He slowly moved down her back while pressing himself into her all the way down, he was rewarded by a soft moan. He picked up the message oil and started to rub circles into her back

He slowly let himself dip down to far and feel her breasts.

"Colin, this isn't far because you know how much I want to have sex it's been almost four months and this isn't helping me at all" his response was to turn her over so she was face up to him.

"Steph what do you think I'm doing?" he asked

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Alright, come here" she said while pulling him down to kiss her and her now slick body.


	6. AN!

_**Ok guys I am really sorry for not updating this sorry for so long but honestly I am not really sure how continue this sorry. I had an outline but as I wrote it just continued to change and my outline is just not really relevant anymore. So maybe you guys can give me some ideas of how to continue but really if nobody reviews I think I might just delete the story I am sorry. But if you don't want it gone give me an idea! Sorry again**_


End file.
